


Since I Found You

by esmereldagrace



Series: 'Train? What train?' [5]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: "Detective Reid strikes again," Katie quipped sarcastically, her smile weak. "You're really making this more difficult for me."
And that had Reid worried, a frown emerging between his brows. "Is everything okay? It's not Jacob, is it?"
"No, Jacob is fine...I promise." Katie sighed, wincing uncomfortably. "God, you're gonna kill me."
"Katie," Reid urged, a little amused but worried at the same time, not that he was going to make it obvious to her. "What did you do?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for the past five-six months in between real life stuff and other things, and I'm so happy it's finally finished! This is just self-indulgent, ridiculous sap, just a warning. Seems like even six years on I can't stop writing about them. They still have a hold on me.
> 
> As usual, it is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone! Apologies in advance. 
> 
> Title of the fic comes from the gorgeously magical Jono McCleery and his song, ['Since I'.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3xUP05wxMw)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Kudos and/or comments are very welcome if deserved. ♥

The shrill sound of the doorbell ringing a couple of times had Reid startle awake, almost having him falling off of the couch. He guessed years of constantly being on call gave him the ability to wake up at a moment's notice, in this case the damn doorbell had done the job.

"Jesus Christ," Reid groaned into the couch pillow, before turning onto his back, snapping his eyes open. He didn't even know when he'd fallen asleep. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes, a yawn slipping past his lips.

God, he felt so old, and he hated it.

The doorbell rang again, more than once, which had Reid stumbling straight onto his feet. It had taken an age to get a monstrously hyper and pretty naughty Freddie down for his afternoon nap, and he wasn't going to let whoever was on the other side of the door make him deal with a grumpy toddler.

Reid flung open the door to find Katie on the other side, and glared her way. "What the hell are you doing? You could've woken Freddie up from his nap."

Katie immediately winced. "Sorry?"

Reid held the door open for her, waving her inside. "You could've called."

Katie gave him a once over with a smirk and dropped a kiss to Reid's cheek before walking inside. "And why's that? So you could've napped a little longer, old man?"

Reid shut the door and scratched at his cheek, realising that maybe there was a pillow crease he could feel on his face that gave him away. "I wasn't _napping_."

With a soft laugh, Katie dropped her purse by the side of the couch and eyed the journal that had obviously fallen to floor, along with some pens and Reid's glasses, and then looked back at Reid. "It's okay to say you needed a nap, Reid. There's nothing embarrassing about admitting that you get tired, and since you're getting closer to half a centu--"

"Ah ah ah, okay, enough," Reid said, knowing the her teasing was never going to end if he didn't stop her in her tracks. "I was sleeping, okay? I guess I was tired."

Satisfied with Reid's answer, Katie nodded and settled herself onto the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Poor grumpy Reid. Come and park your perky little ass next to my own one."

Reid rolled his eyes with a sigh and picked up the things he dropped when he'd fallen asleep, putting it on the coffee table, and did exactly as Katie said despite himself. "I wouldn't call your ass perky, mine however definitely is--Luke would agree."

Katie pinched at Reid's thigh which had him hiss in pain. "What the--?"

"You deserved that, and speaking of Luke, where is he?"

Reid leant his head in his hand, elbow on the back of the couch. "Went out for a run with Peggy, he was feeling restless so I suggested it," he glanced at the clock on the wall opposite, a small amount of worry eking in, "he _should_ be home by now."

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon--maybe he made a detour," Katie said, patting at his thigh.

"Yeah, you're right...what about Jacob? Where is he?" Reid asked.

"Dance class, gotta pick him up soon."

"Dance class?" Reid hadn't heard anything about this development and was curious.

Katie looked immediately defensive. "Yes, dance class...he started going last Saturday and he's loving it. There's nothing wrong with my son wanting to learn to dance, okay? I want him to be happy and do whatever he wants to do."

Reid put his hands up, laughing softly. "Katie, you know you don't have to explain that to me, I was just interested in when you'd decided on this. Societal gender roles and expectations are bullshit, we know this. Who's been saying things?"

Katie bit her lip, tucking strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Just people," she sighed. "It's not as if they even say anything, it's just that look they get when I tell them...and I hate it, Reid. Because I know what they're thinking and Jacob doesn't deserve that."

"Ignore them. You can't stop stupid people judging, but as long as Jacob knows you're there for him, knows that he has all of us in his corner, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Katie nodded whilst taking a deep breath , looking a little more relaxed, "you're right--anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"I assumed so," Reid told her, before gesturing towards the kitchen, "you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks--just had some coffee, you get something if you want."

Reid hummed in thought before quickly grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, handing Katie one anyway knowing she might want some later.

"Now, what did you do?" he asked, after taking a swig of water from his bottle.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Katie exclaimed, eyebrows high.

"Because if you'd wanted something, you'd have gone and taken it by now--but this, it's something you've done."

"Detective Reid strikes again," Katie quipped sarcastically, her smile weak. "You're really making this more difficult for me."

And that had Reid worried, a frown emerging between his brows. "Is everything okay? It's not Jacob, is it?"

"No, Jacob is fine...I promise." Katie sighed, wincing uncomfortably. "God, you're gonna kill me."

"Katie," Reid urged, a little amused but worried at the same time, not that he was going to make it obvious to her. "What did you do?"

Katie took a deep breath, hands twisting in her lap nervously. "So, I--uhh...may have gone out last night with some friends, and we kinda, you know--bumped into Dev Gohil, the hot ER doc I've been crushing on for months, pshh...but you know that already anyway 'cause he's your friend. And so," she cleared her throat, "I'm out for the first time in forever without my kid, and you know...I had a lot to drink and we spent most of the evening together, talking and drinking, and then one thing led to another, I went to his place and then--"

"Oh no, Katie," Reid groaned, scrunching his eyes shut. "Tell me you didn't sleep with him?"

The answer came a good ten seconds later.

"Yes?"

Reid glared at her. "Is that a question or an answer?"

Katie whined a little, running her fingers nervously through her hair. "Ugh, yes okay I slept with him, and I was at his place this morning and I mean, I remember what happened and it was all so perfect and it was all really hot and also completely consensual. But I woke up and I panicked...I don't know why. Then I left his place this morning while he was sleeping because I didn't know what to say or do if he woke up. I don't do things like that, Reid...not after Jacob anyway."

Reid pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you left him a note."

Katie turned her lips inward for a second, before a strange whiny sound left her mouth. "No?"

"Katie!"

Katie pointed at him with a frown of her own. "See, I knew you were really protective of him!"

"I am _not_ protective of him," Reid argued.

Okay, here was the thing.

Reid wasn't protective of him per se, but Luke would disagree vehemently. It just happened to be the case, that Dev Gohil's mother had been a formidable neurosurgeon herself, a true role model for Reid all throughout his early years as a med student. But as the years had gone by, she'd become a good friend. So, when she'd sadly passed away, Reid had kept an eye on her one and only son, keeping in touch and making sure he was doing okay, like anyone who'd seen someone grow up would do.

But when eight months ago he'd needed help getting a job, not liking any of the options in front of him since he wasn't a big city kind of guy, Reid suggested Oakdale Memorial and the rest was history. He'd become a good friend to them all, and fine okay--Reid cared about Dev as much as he cared about Katie, which Luke found particularly adorable.

Luke called Dev Reid's surrogate brother and it wasn't far from the truth. And _Christ_ , Reid had known Katie had the biggest crush on the man, and he knew Dev was half in love with her already, without Dev even telling him.

Reid just didn't realise that this scenario was a thing that could've happened, so quickly and in this way.

"You totally are, Reid...and this is why I didn't want to tell you and now he's been texting me asking if I'm okay and if he'd done anything wrong, and I don't get it! I'm the one who left him and he's not even angry at me, but I had to tell you 'cause I had no one else to go to."

"Okay, okay," Reid held out a placating hand and heaved a sigh, and took a hold of both her hands in his own. "It's okay, take a deep breath--it's all okay. Have a drink of water."

Katie breathed in, chest puffing out, before letting it out slowly, and took Reid's advice and quenched her thirst.

Reid knew that Chris leaving her had devastated her, and she hadn't dated someone, let alone looked at another guy for a long time with Jacob being her first priority. But going from zero to sixty with someone in one night was sure to have her feeling confused and distraught.

"Do you really like him? As in, is he the kind of man you would want to be in a relationship with?"

Katie met Reid's gaze for long moment before nodding, lips curving into a smile. "He's a really, really good guy. Sweet, funny and so kind. When I kept mentioning Jacob, because you know I can't help myself, he didn't make that face some guys make --he actually asked me more questions about him, and said how much he loves seeing him and talking to him whenever we do see each other at yours, or around town. He's so good with him too--and he's good to me, too."

"So, you like him... _a lot_ ," Reid concluded with a small smirk. "I get it. Now, what are you going to do to fix this?"

Katie bit her lip, troubled. "I don't know."

"Katie, be logical--you're smart. What would be the next step? So you left him after a night of passion," Reid said with a grimace, "without a note, or a message of any sort. Now he's messaging you, wanting to make sure you're okay--he obviously cares about you."

"I should maybe message him back," Katie concluded.

"And?" Reid urged, eyebrow raised and waiting for more.

Katie took her hands out from under Reid's, pushing her hair back from her face. "And call him too, meet up with him if I can."

"Good, you can drop Jacob with us on the way if you want to. Freddie misses him."

Katie shook her head with a small smile. "I promised him dinner out tonight, just the two of us--but maybe afterwards, if Dev wants to see me?"

"Sounds like a plan. Jacob can sleep over if he wants to."

"Okay, yeah," Katie breathed. "I can do that."

"You can, and Katie," Reid held her gaze with a serious look. "He's liked you for a long time. I don't think this one mistake of yours is going to ruin things as much as you think they might."

"I hope you're right."

Reid gave her a look. "I am always right. Am I not a genius?"

Katie laughed. "You are incorrigible, but you give good advice--so thanks."

"I've always given good advice," Reid said with a smirk. "Maybe Luke's taught me better ways to express that advice, but even so."

Katie laughed some more. "Well, that's very true. He's been a good influence on you."

"Hmm, he's not a bad guy."

"No, he's not," Katie sighed, "and neither is Dev."

Reid agreed. "True, and it's been long enough since dickbag Chris. You deserve to be loved, and I think Dev is the right man for you."

"Yeah," Katie blushed, biting her lip with a sigh before a mischievous glint in her eyes appeared. "Don't you want to know how good he is in the sack? I mean, his _you know what_ is incredible--"

Reid interrupted her with a groan of disgust as Katie giggled hard, hand to her stomach. "Please god no, stop it...it's like hearing about a sibling's sex life--it was bad enough accidentally listening on Luke talking to Natalie."

"But this is us, talking as grown up adults...don't be a prude. Don't you want to know if he satisfied me in all the right ways?" Katie questioned, snorting out a laugh as Reid made another face at her.

"What is wrong with you, Katie?" There was a limit to what he wanted to know about Katie and her sex life, and Dev for that matter.

Katie leaned over and patted at his cheek. "You're just lucky I haven't asked _you_ about yours and Luke's second honeymoon in Hawaii. I do know that you took advantage of every surface in that beach house."

Reid narrowed his eyes her way. "Who told you?"

"Genius, remember that I just said I haven't asked you, 'you' being the operative word here. Luke told me _all_ about it."

This time, it was Reid's turn to blush a little--though he would never admit it. And what Luke had told Katie wasn't entirely untrue. "Christ, what has he been telling you?"

"Only the important things," Katie said with a wink. "And nothing too personal, I promise...I'm just relieved things are back on track for you guys."

Reid accepted Katie's total sincerity and shot her a quick smile. "Yeah, same here--the holiday away did us some good."

After their horrible fight some while back, both Reid and Luke had made a concerted effort in trying to make their marriage a better one. Therapy was one thing they'd embarked upon, as well as making sure to take time out for each other every single week, or every day, without fail.

That week when they hadn't been talking after their argument had been one of the worst weeks of Reid's life. Not having Luke in bed with him, to hold, to kiss, to talk to was a sadness that engulfed every single part of him in those dark days. They'd both been stubborn, both done things wrong, although Reid knew he was more to blame than either of them.

But, outside of the blame, they both had individual things to work on and it was safe to say that it was an ongoing process, not a problem that could be solved after a couple of sessions. It was something that had to be worked upon 24/7, and it was work they were willing to do. Some days were easier than others, but those easy, fun, and love filled days outweighed the bad ones.

They'd only gotten back from their holiday to Hawaii a week or so ago after taking on Hannah's suggestion, as well as their therapist's, to take time away from home to be truly together, without their son with them.

It was a holiday to rival them all, mostly because they'd spent at least the first two days in bed and on the beach, but mostly they hadn't left the cocoon of their room if they could help it.

Sex, shower, eat, and then repeat...it had been blissful. Each surface had been christened multiple times, and the jacuzzi in the bathroom had been a revelation.  

Of course they'd missed their son terribly, but having this time to themselves had been a godsend. If possible, Reid had fallen in love with Luke even more than he thought possible, and he was sure Luke had felt the same way.

Their relationship, their marriage, and the love they felt for each other had been born again. And Reid hadn't felt more grateful for it.

"Luke told me it was the best holiday you've ever had, I'm jealous," Katie told him with a pout.

"Maybe you and Dev will be on one of those holidays before you know it."

Katie swatted at his thigh, looking hopeful with a bashful smile. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, asshole. Who knows whether he hates my guts right now, and anyway...don't change the subject. I know how hard marriage can be, but I'm really proud of you and Luke. You've weathered every storm with such grace."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "You were there when we had that argument, right?"

"I know, I know--that was rough," Katie said impatiently. "I was there, but that was a dam bursting open, the end of your tether and all that. But you guys seem more in synch, happier, and more in love. I'm just really happy for you two, and proud...I already said that, right?"

"You did," Reid said with a smile, "and thank you. It's not been easy but we love each other, and we're determined to be together, no matter what. And we have Freddie, we can't let him down either."

"He's lucky to have parents like you."

"And Jacob is lucky to have you, now text Dev and let him know that you want to talk." Before Katie could protest, the sound of the key in the front door and Peggy barking on the other side of the door interrupted them.

"Honey, I'm home! And if Freddie is still sleeping, totally up for making love with you babe," came Luke's voice, as the door flew open, Peggy running straight for her water bowl.

Luke froze in place as his eyes fell on Katie and Reid both sat on the couch, his mouth falling open.

"Hi, Luke--good run?" Reid said, biting back a laugh as Luke's cheeks filled with colour. But Katie couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Oh sweetie, your face! Don't be embarrassed, we're all adults around here."

Reid threw a wink Luke's way who still couldn't quite get his words out. "Ummm--"

"It's going to take a while for him to get past the humiliation," Reid told Katie, who was still amused.

"I'm not humiliated," Luke shot back, looking huffy but incredibly cute with his hands on his waist. "Just a little taken aback, it's not like Katie hasn't heard us have sex before, asking for it isn't anything new."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Reid rolled his eyes as Katie broke out laughing again. It was a memory Reid would rather forget, even though it was hilarious at the time.

Katie's phone going off had her shoot right up off of the couch, grabbing her phone from out of her bag. "Oh crap, I gotta go and pick Jacob up," she said, after she got a look at it.

"Did you set an _alarm_? How forgetful have you become?" Reid asked.

Katie huffed and got up, checking her phone before swinging the bag onto her shoulder. "Yes, okay--my memory is shot to hell and I'm getting older, laugh it up. You're the one who was napping when I got here."

"You were napping?" Luke looked completely amused by that fact.

"He was, don't believe him if he says otherwise," Katie said, dropping a kiss to Reid's cheek and sprinted over to Luke to kiss his cheek, too. "I gotta go, see you guys later, and have fun making loooooove! Oh and cute shorts, Luke!" she added with a wink.

Reid got to his feet and managed to tell Katie, "Promise me you'll call him, and let me know what happens."

"Yeah, I promise! Love you guys, bye!" Katie threw them a hurried wave and shut the door behind her, leaving a confused Luke to look Reid's way, eyebrow raised.

"Call who?"

Reid waved it away. "Don't you worry about that, it's not important."

Luke still looked highly suspicious, eyes narrowed. "Not important? I don't believe that."

But Reid had something else in mind, particularly since they were currently distraction free. He stalked towards a Luke in his short shorts and tank top, who looked more and more confused by the second. But it clicked for him when Reid pushed him against their front door and leaned in close.

"This," Reid whispered hotly as he skimmed his nose over Luke's flushed cheek, pinning him to the door with his hands on Luke's waist, "is much more important."

Luke instinctively threw his arms around Reid's shoulders and muffled a laugh into Reid's cheek, kissing him there. "What? Making love?"

Reid left a trail of kisses across Luke's cheek until he was a hair breadth's distance from Luke's lips. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"But I'm all gross and sweaty," Luke arched into Reid despite his protests, biting his lip.

"Who said I don't love you this way?"

Luke chuckled, eyes lighting up with anticipation, Reid so close that he could _feel_ Luke laughing.

"You are insatiable, Dr. Oliver," Luke murmured. "Weren't a whole ten days alone enough for you?"

But Reid didn't answer with words, but instead, dragged Luke into a deep but hot kiss that went from zero to sixty in two seconds...because no, it wasn't ever enough.

He would always want this.

Reid had Luke moaning into his mouth immediately, his fingers digging hard into Reid's skin, hard enough to leave marks if Luke felt like it. The bite of Luke's fingernails had Reid crowd Luke further into the door, the little space that was between them growing hotter and hotter, passion boiling over as if they'd not laid hands on each other for years.

Reid let his hands slide from Luke's waist to his ass, fingers squeezing and bunching the material of his shorts. Reid ground their hips together with a groan of his own, both halfway hard and wanting, but he was desperate to move this elsewhere, preferably onto a softer and more horizontal surface.

But it was not meant to be.

A loud cry had them stop in their tracks.

"Think he'll go back to sleep?" Luke panted, chest heaving having broken away from the kiss. Reid dropped his head into the crook of Luke's neck and tried to get his breath back, hoping and praying.

However, before Reid could answer, another wail ripped through the air with a hiccupping voice calling out for him. Freddie wasn't going get back to sleep now.

"This damn kid," Reid murmured into the skin of Luke's neck, trying to calm his galloping heart.

Reid felt the rumble of Luke's laughter against his own chest, as well as Luke's hand carding through his curls and a kiss to his ear. "Daddy duty calls, want me to go?"

Reid sighed heavily, meeting Luke's eyes with weariness. "No, let me go get him--your kid has the worst timing."

"My kid?" Luke laughed softly, kissing Reid twice in quick succession, smiling into it. "He's yours, too. And anyway, we got all night, baby," he teased with a seriously terrible shoulder shimmy.

"Yeah, yeah," Reid got himself together with a huff of a laugh and just about managed to detach himself from Luke, who he wished he could devour right then and there. "Go and have a shower, it's not like I would've had time to do all that I wanted with you, maybe later."

Luke's eye lit up, dragging Reid closer by his t-shirt to kiss him once more. "Oooo, promise?"

Reid pushed Luke's sweat soaked strands of hair from off of his face, and smirked, knocking their foreheads together lightly. "Promise."

Another cry from Freddie had Reid spur into action, letting Luke run past him, but not without a smack to his ass that had him giggling. Reid followed him up with a laugh, but instead took a right towards Freddie's bedroom where Luke had taken a left and carefully opened the door, flooding the room with sunshine from the hallway.

"Hey, hey," Reid called out. "Papa's here."

Reid carefully pulled the blackout blinds up, which poured in even more sunlight into the room from the late afternoon. Freddie was stood up in his cot clinging to the railings too high for him to climb over, thank god. His snotty teary face, ruddy cheeks and curls a massive mess had Reid's heart ache a little.

"Papa!" he tearfully croaked out, bottom lip trembling with the weight of his sadness.

"Oh sweetheart." Reid walked over and ran a hand over his head, dropping a couple of kisses to his hair. "Hey, monster, what's wrong? What's with all the tears?"

Freddie sniffled, holding his arms out. "Papa, I get out."

"Okay, okay--come on."

Reid used his t-shirt to wipe at Freddie's tear stained face before lifting him out of his bed and cradled him to his chest. "Hey, bub--that's enough." He kissed Freddie's forehead and rocked him on the spot, Freddie snuggled himself as tight as he could into Reid, fingers clenching at his t-shirt.

"What's wrong, monster? I thought naps were supposed to make you less tired."

Freddie hid his face in Reid's chest and let out another watery sob. Reid felt worry ease into the back of his mind and gave Freddie a quick once over. He checked his temperature with a hand to his forehead, and also checked Freddie's eyes once he finally listened to him to look his way, but there was nothing obviously wrong. Freddie had obviously just woken up in a bad mood.

"Let's go downstairs, mister grumpy."

"Noooo," Freddie wailed, reaching a hand out towards his cot. "Want my bunny."

Reid adjusted Freddie in his arms and carefully leaned down to get the ugly bunny that had been his companion since the day he'd been born. Freddie snatched it out of his hand and buried himself and his bunny into Reid's chest, hiding away from the world.

With another kiss to his forehead and with a hand rubbing at Freddie's back soothingly to calm him down, both Reid and Freddie made their way downstairs. Reid sat himself down on the couch and held onto a clingy Freddie for a little while longer, waiting for his cries and sniffles to die down. Reid tried talking to him, trying to coax some words out of him, but to no avail. He even tried to get him something to eat but Freddie wouldn't let go, or let him get up.

Even Peggy tried to get him to cheer up, nudging her nose into Freddie's face to make him laugh, a few soothing licks to his hands and whining softly, but he wasn't having it. Turning away from her, Freddie gripped at Reid even harder.

"Thanks, Peg," Reid told her with scratch to her head, and let her sit herself on Reid's other side, waiting for her charge to get back into his good mood again.

"Freddie," Reid said with a sigh, running his fingers through Freddie's overly long curls which Freddie was trying to push out of his face himself.

"Bub, you gotta tell me what's wrong. How can Papa help you if you don't?"

Reid knew there were a few elastic bands lying around, and spotted one on the coffee table. He carefully took it and gently gathered Freddie's curls together to tie into a cute little bun on the top of his head.

They'd been meaning to get Freddie's hair cut, but the one time they'd tried, he'd had the biggest meltdown and was terrified of anyone who came near his hair with scissors. And so Reid and Luke ignored the comments about him looking like a girl, when was that ever a bad thing anyway, and let Freddie's hair grow out until he was ready for a haircut. Both Reid and Luke didn't mind, they loved his hair how it was and were both kind of dreading the day when it would go.

"Hello, my love," came a voice from behind them. Freddie lifted his head at the sound of Luke's voice, but didn't leave the cocoon of Reid's arms. Luke met Reid's eyes and frowned, walking around and sitting next to Reid, face still red from his hot shower and hair still lying wet on his head.

Luke dropped a kiss to Freddie's cheek and stroked a thumb over Freddie's nose. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"He won't tell me," Reid answered for him, looking down at Freddie who had taken a hold of Luke's hand with a pout. "He had the longest nap, and he's still so grumpy--how is that possible?"

Luke chuckled, smoothing a thumb over Reid's frown this time, a frown he didn't even know he had. "Freddie's always like this after a nap, especially this past week. Must be a phase he's going through."

"Is that so?" Reid felt like he should've known this, but this was the first time in a week that he'd been at home for Freddie's afternoon nap. He didn't want to feel guilty, but the guilt was still there, completely unavoidable.

"Yeah," Luke grinned. "But let's see if this little trick works this time."

Luke bent his head to knock his and Freddie's noses together, and then kissed his hand. "Hey baby, you didn't tell me about all those new barn kittens you saw the other day with Grandpa at the farm. What colour were they? Blue?"

Freddie didn't answer, but Reid could see his curiosity was piqued.

"I think they were pink when I saw them. Yup, pink and yellow and blue."

Freddie shook his head, looking offended, obviously perking up and narrowed his eyes. "No, Daddy," he sat up straighter, clutching tightly to his bunny and frowned with his tiny brows. "They orange, back n'white. Not boo!"

Luke fake gasped, booping Freddie's nose with his finger, as Reid bit back a laugh at the sight. "No, I think they're blue. Grandpa told me so."

"Noooo," Freddie giggled, easing Reid's worries. "S'not true. I saw 'em--n' they teeny tiny."

"How tiny, baby?" Luke held his arms out as wide as he could. "This tiny?"

Freddie shook his head with another giggle. "Nooooo."

"Then, were they this tiny?" Luke asked, bringing his hands together with only a centimetre of space between them.

"Nuh uh, they yike this," Freddie demonstrated pretty accurately, making Reid feel rather proud. "And they not boo, Daddy."

"Your Daddy is being silly," Reid told Freddie with a kiss to his temple.

Freddie seemingly agreed with a nod and a giggle.

"I'm not silly, Freddie is the one who's silly!" Luke leaned in and peppered a dozen or so kisses all over his face as Freddie shrieked and wriggled in Reid's arms, Peggy joining in with a couple of licks, too. The living room echoed with the sound of their laughter.

As much as it didn't matter who managed to make Freddie happy again, that little niggling sliver of guilt that had taken hold of his brain had him feel like a failure. It was stupid, he knew it. But now that their son was talking, and learning about the world around him, Reid's responsibility over him just became that much more important. And especially after his and Luke's little bump in the road last year, he thought he'd been better at balancing work and home life. But maybe it hadn't been enough..he'd just have to try harder.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Reid put a stop to all the tickling and straightened Freddie's twisted up clothes for him, shaking his head at Luke. "You are a child, Luke Snyder."

"Hey," Luke stuck his tongue out at Reid. "It's Snyder-Oliver." Luke blew him a kiss and a wink, and ruffled a hand through Reid's hair as well as Freddie's. "Freddie, you hungry baby? Do you want anything?"

Freddie nodded fervently, any trace of his earlier meltdown and grumpiness completely gone. "Yeah, m'hungry!" he exclaimed.

Reid shared a secret smile with Luke, but couldn't help but laugh moving to get off of the couch. "Yeah so am I, you go with your Daddy, and I'll go get us some food."

Luke held out his hand but Freddie clutched onto Reid again with a pout. "No, Papa stay w'me."

"That's okay," Luke told him with a smile, and a kiss to Freddie's hand. "I'll get you something yummy to eat."

"And Papa," Freddie added earnestly.

Luke huffed a laugh and nodded. "And your Papa, too." He looked at Reid and waggled his eyebrows. "Seems like you have your son attached to you this afternoon. What did you want to eat?"

Reid gave him a look that said it all, and Luke snorted a laugh. "Sandwiches, right? I should know better by now."

"You should, we've been stuck together long enough. "

Luke put his chin in his hand, sighing dramatically. "We have indeed, and what torture it's been."

Reid mock glared his way, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips anyway. "Get my lawyer on the phone, I want a divorce."

"Same here, I'll get right on that."

Luke laughed and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Reid, before grinning his way. "Why don't you and Freddie go out to the garden? The blanket should be in the box, and I'll bring out some pillows. Let's eat out in the sunshine--it's not too hot outside."

Reid nodded. "Sounds nice, you sure you don't want any help?"

Luke got up and threw him a wink. "Naa, I'm good, you go on out with Fred. I'll be there soon."

It was only then that Reid noticed, because Freddie had been his primary concern, that Luke was wearing a loose tank top, and another pair of those terribly beautiful short shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

That ass was a treasure.

It was as if Luke knew Reid was watching him, because he twisted around and shook his head Reid's way with a smirk.

"Have some control, Doctor--we have a child in the vicinity."

"Then stop wearing those shorts, you are the worst tease on the planet."

Luke threw his head back and laughed, but didn't say another word, purposely swinging his ass as he walked to the kitchen which made Reid groan inwardly. He promised he'd get his own back, somehow. But there were more important things to think about right now.

Reid gazed down at Freddie who was babbling to Peggy about something or another, not quite able to make the words out. "Alright, bub--let's go out into the garden."

Freddie was quick to slide off of Reid's lap, but waited till Reid was standing to hold his hand. Freddie led them outside, Peggy running ahead of them excitedly. She'd grown into the size of a small horse over the past couple of months, something Reid hadn't been expecting but Luke totally had been. But she was a gentle giant, so careful around Freddie and the sweetest dog he'd ever known. She was also Freddie's best friend, and just as excited as him to get out into the sunshine.

Freddie helped lay out the blanket, as best he could with his bunny still clutched in his hand, Peggy laying down right on top of it, basking in the sunshine like a cat. Luke was right, it wasn't too warm but there was a light breeze sweeping through to keep them cool. There was no harm making the most of the last of the summer days before fall set in. But the sun was fairly warming, and the t-shirt Reid was wearing wasn't doing him any favours.

Luckily, he was wearing some shorts of his own to keep him cool, so he took the t-shirt off and dropped it to the grass. Reid sat himself down on the blanket beside Peggy and kept an eye on Freddie who was running around the garden, obviously needing to expend some energy.

He then ran over and handed his precious bunny to Reid and sprinted back inside, coming back with a little sunhat on his head, his little bun moved lower to make the fit more comfortable, along with some pillows that Luke had given him. Freddie dumped them on Reid with a giggle, "I'm heypin', Daddy."

"I can see that--wanna go back inside and ask if Daddy needs my help?"

Freddie dashed back inside the house, elbows pumping by his sides, with a speed Reid didn't know he had and waited for him to come back with news. But he needn't have waited, Luke had entrusted Freddie with a small plastic bowl of fruit and Luke was carrying two trays full of food and drinks that were very much needed.

"Papa here," Freddie said, handing over the bowl and sitting himself right onto his lap, just about avoiding his junk.

"Thanks, bud," Reid said amusedly, setting it down between him and Luke who'd come to sit down next to him.

Luke met his gaze and scowled. "You're calling me a tease, and look at you...flaunting your hot body with a child around."

"What did I--? Oh," Reid remembered he was topless and just smirked, it was an unintentional revenge tactic, but it would work for now. "Serves you right, now come on, let's eat."

Luke flicked a finger at Reid's bare chest, but moved the trays between them, so that they could eat sitting opposite each other. He'd put together some ham and cheese, and some egg salad sandwiches. And along with some fruit, Luke had brought along a cold beer for Reid and a couple of juice boxes for himself and Freddie.

"It's yummy, Daddy," Freddie said whilst chewing furiously, content to lie against Reid's chest.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Eat slowly though, okay?" Luke told him, and then looked at Reid with an eyebrow raised, but Reid wasn't going to indulge him, not yet.

He took a swig of his beer and shrugged. "Hmm, not bad--could've done with some more though. Two sandwiches each is hardly enough."

Luke licked his thumb and shook his head. "Nope it's perfectly fine, it would ruin dinner."

"And this beer won't?" Reid was sure Luke had ulterior motives.

"It's just one, Reid...and it's a Saturday, and I may have ulterior motives."

Reid almost choked on his sandwich with a laugh, drinking some more of his beer to clear his throat. He knew Luke pretty well.

"What happened?" Luke questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry." Reid wiped at his mouth and took the half-eaten sandwich Freddie didn't want and handed him the fruit bowl full of strawberries and watermelon. "You know you don't have to get me drunk to get me to do something."

"I know that, and I'm not trying to get you drunk," Luke frowned, scratching at his cheek. "I just thought a beer would kinda sweeten the deal, make you a little more relaxed."

Reid knew that whatever Luke was wanting to ask was probably not a big deal, just something he'd exaggerated in his head. He had a habit of doing that. "Okay, so ask me--I promise I won't bite."

Luke snorted a laugh. "You sure about that? Last night that wasn't exactly the case."

Reid reached out with a smile of his own and smoothed a hand over Luke's thigh. "That was an exception, so tell me.

Luke took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders before he spoke. "So, Nat and Faith are going to Italy for the summer, Mom is going to London for work and Ethan isn't really looking to go out of the country, maybe just stay with Dad at the farm. And seeing as though we're going to Cali with Freddie, I thought it'd be nice if--"

Reid caught on pretty quickly and knew what Luke had wanted to ask. "I think Ethan coming along with us is a great idea. We could use the help, and he needs a break from Oakhell."

Luke smiled indulgently. "That's what I was thinking. He's worked hard at school this year, and he loves hanging out with Freddie. I know we're not there for too long and it was supposed to be a trip for just us but I think--"

"Luke stop, you don't have to convince me any further. He can come along, it's fine. As long as your mother is okay with it."

Luke winced, but then shrugged. "Whatever, I'll figure it out. She can't say no."

"But she'll have an opinion. I thought you two were doing okay."

Luke shrugged. "We're okay, but had a minor disagreement the other day about Nat again, but don't worry, I'll win her round. Maybe I'll take Freddie along with me to get her to cave."

Reid nodded, eating half of the sandwich Freddie had leftover. "I'm sure she'd be happier knowing Ethan is with us for a while. And hey, you don't ever have to be worried about asking me about things like this. We can talk about anything."

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said with a bright and thankful smile, grinning down at Freddie and dropping a kiss to his nose. "Freddie's gonna get to hang out with Uncle Ethan for a whole week. You love him tons don't you, buddy?"

"Yah!"

Reid rubbed at Freddie's belly and bent his head to blow a raspberry on Freddie's cheek. "Papa, s'tickly!" he shrieked. But Reid couldn't help himself, and did it again. Hearing Freddie laughing was all he ever wanted, always.

Luke had been watching them with the fondest smile, a warmth behind his eyes that Reid was sure he had when he ever saw Luke and Freddie interact, and handed Freddie his juice box, which he immediately gulped down, once Reid and Freddie were done messing about.  

"You still hungry?" Reid asked his son, helping him stand since he had a juice box in one hand. "Do you want some watermelon?" Reid held it out to him, but Freddie pushed his hand away.

"No, thank you. M'finished, go go drivin'!" Freddie handed his half empty juice box back to Reid.

"Where are you driving to?" Reid asked, putting the juice box back on the tray.

Freddie pouted in thought, and then grinned widely. "To d'moon!"

"To the moon? Baby, that sounds great," Luke told him with a smile. "Where's your rocket?"

Freddie pointed to his little wooden toy house, big enough for someone his size. "Oh wow," Luke gasped, eyes wide. "That's gonna be so much fun!"

Reid met Luke's gaze with a smirk and took some napkins to wipe at Freddie's face and hands. "How long will you be gone, son?"

"Five 'miyyon' days," Freddie answered solemnly.

Reid couldn't help but chuckle, but played along with Freddie's imagination, it was cute. "Your Daddy and I will miss you. You got some food to take with you?"

"Yup," Freddie nodded.

"And your rocket driver licence, and your passport?" Luke enquired seriously.

"Yes." Freddie squirmed away from Reid with a giggle, and grabbed his best friend, his bunny, and waved their way. "Bunny going moon, too. Bye, Daddy--bye, Papa!"

"Bye, have a safe journey," Reid told him, waving back as Freddie sprinted to his mini house.

Freddie's speech had come on a little slower than it was supposed to, but he was doing better than even a month ago. He'd started to speak whole sentences with clearer words now, sometimes not so clear but that was normal, they knew that.

But now that he was starting to make his feelings known by words, Reid wasn't sure whether things were going to get harder, or easier. The terrible two's were in full force, especially lately, and he was _not_ looking forward to the 'three-nager' phase.

"That boy is hilarious, but also strange," Luke said, shuffling closer and popping a strawberry in his mouth.

Reid met Luke's gaze and cocked an eyebrow, and chewed on the watermelon piece Freddie had rejected before he spoke. "He's your son, the strangeness had to come from somewhere, and the other part obviously came from me."

Luke snorted and shoved at Reid's shoulder. "Rude, I can be funny, too."

"Just about, remind me to tone down those 'dad' jokes of yours. They're getting worse as the months go by."

"I do _not_ tell 'Dad' jokes."

"You tell the worst 'Dad' jokes, and I thought I was bad."

Luke dropped a kiss to Reid's bare shoulder, and rested his chin right there. "Well, we're both fathers now so it's completely acceptable, isn't it? Must be like a switch that goes off once you have a kid."

Reid kissed Luke's forehead in reply and nodded. "I guess so."

Being a father had never been a priority for Reid, but now that he had had the pleasure and the honor of being one, he couldn't imagine _not_ being a father. It suited him most of the time, and it definitely suited Luke. For him, fitting into that mould may have taken a little longer, but as soon as he'd laid eyes on a squirmy almost alien wrinkly looking pink faced baby on the day he'd been born, Reid had been forever transformed.

"Hey," Luke called out gently, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Reid wrenched his gaze away from Freddie, who was pushing his bunny around in the mini pram, raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for him to carry on. But Luke kissed him softly and knocked their foreheads together lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," came the automatic reply from Reid. It was as easy as breathing.

Luke poked a finger into Reid's chest with a huff. "Don't think I didn't notice you having a freak out earlier."

Reid was puzzled. "Freak out about what?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow knowingly. "About how you think you should've known how to get Freddie out of his mood after his nap. He's only started this up about a week ago, it's a phase he's going through and you weren't to know."

Reid looked away from Luke, and at Peggy instead who was content to sit beside him. He lay a hand on her head, fingers playing with her ear. "If I was home more, I'm sure I would," came the confession.

"Reid," Luke sighed, held Reid's cheek to make him face his way. "Are you kidding me right now? We've had this conversation before. You go to the hospital for your very important job and I work from home, and yeah I'm here most days when Freddie is napping, but just because you didn't know about this, it doesn't make you a bad father, he doesn't love you any less. We're learning things together, Reid."

Reid nodded, knowing his fears were something in his own head. He never used to fear anything, but now that he had a human being that he was responsible for, Reid felt that fear tenfold. It was a constant kind of anxiety that had been around for a lot longer than he'd realised, and with the help of therapy, he was working on that along with Luke. It was a silly thing to feel bad about, Luke was right.

"I know that."

"Really?"

Reid took a hold of Luke's hand and kissed the back of it, seeking to reassure him. "I do, honestly."

Luke looked relieved at that. "Good, because Freddie loves you, so much. And you know what? When it's time for you to come home, he paces by the door and stands by the window, so excited to see you and tell you about his day. He loves it when you sing to him before he sleeps at night, he always tells me to stop when you're working night shifts and says, 'Only Papa sing!'. He asks me to read him a book and then he goes straight to sleep."

Reid huffed a laugh at that.

"Hey," Luke swatted at his arm with a pout. "I don't have a terrible singing voice."

"It's pretty bad."

"You're mean, however I'll let it slide, but listen...we can't know everything as parents, and just because I know something, it doesn't mean you can't learn, and vice versa. You're the best Papa to our son, and I'm so proud to raise him with you."

What else was there left to say? It looked like Luke knew him better than he'd realised, and he'd not even said a word. His normally stoic face had obviously not been engaged and had helped to give him away.

"Same here, and you're right. I was just worried about him."

Luke smoothed a hand over Reid's cheek with a smile, thumb pushing against the grain of his light stubble. "You're a worrier at heart, I know. But he's good, and we're good."

Reid couldn't help but steal one more kiss, a thankful one, and cast an eye over Freddie who was back inside the house, talking to Peggy who at some point during their conversation had trotted over and poked her head through the window to join Freddie on the moon. He turned back to Luke and thumbed his chin.

"You didn't tell me how your run was."

Luke smiled his way lovingly and started to move away the trays to his other side. "It was good, and cathartic. Thanks for suggesting it."

"No problem. What were you stressing out about anyway?"

"I wasn't stressing," Luke mumbled guiltily.

Reid cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You think I don't know you?"

Luke shook his head and put a pillow onto Reid's lap. "It wasn't anything important, just a writing thing, I promise."

"Luke."

"My love, my darling, my pumpkin pie," Luke teased with a laugh, twisting around to lay his head on Reid's lap, which Reid was quick to accommodate for as Luke stretched his legs out. "I'm fine, seriously--just felt a little restless and frustrated but Hannah's given me good notes for my edits so that'll help, plus I have that one project for children's home that has some logistical issues but that's nothing that can't be resolved. Honestly, I'm good."

Reid looked down at him with a frown, his hand of its own accord, finding its way into Luke's hair, fingers carding through it.

"Okay, if you say so."

Luke reached a hand up and gripped the nape of Reid's neck, giving it a squeeze, letting go with a fond sigh. "You're ridiculous."

Reid didn't answer because he couldn't not ever worry about his husband, and instead put his other hand onto Luke's chest, thumb rubbing lightly over his tank top, which Luke was quick to take into his own.

"Onto more important things, Reid," Luke narrowed his eyes up at Reid questioningly. "Who was Katie supposed to call and why was she here? I mean, she's obviously always welcome but I need to know everything you talked about, right now."

Reid laughed down at Luke for his bluntness. He always knew how to get straight to the point. "You really do love your gossip."

"It's not gossip when you're want to know something about your friend, Reid. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you telling me. So tell meeeee, please please," Luke pleaded, practically vibrating with excitement.

Reid rolled his eyes with another laugh, knowing that he'd been planning on telling him everything anyway. "Alright, just give me a second."

He lifted himself up a little to pull his phone out of his pocket and found a text from Katie from about ten minutes ago. It read that she'd finally just called Dev and they were meeting up at her place later, and that she'd drop Jacob with them a little sooner than she'd planned, asking if that was okay.

Reid quickly typed a message back, much to the annoyance of Luke who was trying but failing to see what he had read and was typing, and let her know it was completely fine, and also to update him when she could.

"Reeeeeeeeid," Luke whined.

"Jeez, okay okay. You are your mother's son."

Luke snorted a laugh but didn't dispute the accusation. "Tell meeeeee."

"Fine," Reid took a swig of his beer and thought about what he should say and how he should say it. But he thought it was best to just come out with it, without beating around the bush. He swiped a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Katie slept with Dev last night."

Luke's face went through a couple of emotions, one after the other; confusion, shock and then finally what looked like Luke not quite believing him at all, squinting up at him with a pout.

"Nooooooo, you're kidding me. You're just playing me."

"Why on earth would I lie about this?"

"Because you have a stupid sense of humour."

Reid dragged a hand over his face, knowing he'd have to explain everything.

"Oh my god, Luke--she came over to tell me she slept with him last night and wanted to know what to do because she left his place in the morning without leaving a note. She was worried she'd ruined things with him because she admitted to me that she really does like him. So, I advised her to message him back, and to go and see him tonight to clear things up."

Luke's disbelief slowly turned into the realisation that Reid was really telling the truth.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "You're not lying."

"Of course I'm not--"

Luke interrupted him with a happy laugh. "Oh my god, oh my god I knew Dev was literally in love with Katie...and Katie had told me she'd been crushing on him pretty hard, but I didn't think they'd go all the way so soon."

"Well, it's surprising just how much alcohol can help the situation."

Luke looked concerned. "Were they drunk? Did she not remember anything and that's why she left?"

"No, no--she did remember, so did he. I think the alcohol just helped to push them towards what they really wanted, lowered their inhibitions just enough."

"So wait, did Dev text you about what happened?"

"No, but he had been messaging Katie this morning incessantly, wondering what he'd done wrong and why she'd left."

"Awww, Dev!" Luke cooed. "That's what you call a real gentleman, unlike you."

"Whoa, hold on--did I not give Katie some great advice?"

Luke stifled a laugh and reached up to cuff at Reid's head to tease him. "Babe, you gave some great advice, but that's honestly the only thing you could've told her to do. She would've messaged him eventually. Your advice wasn't revolutionary."

Reid ignored him with a scowl, but his mind latched onto what Luke had asked. "Now that you say it, I wonder why Dev didn't tell me about this. I thought that--"

"Reid," Luke sighed, getting his attention by taking his hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. "Dev thinks of you like an older brother, he knows Katie is your best friend. He slept with her last night, and in the morning things weren't so clear about where they stood. I'm guessing he didn't want to tell you until he'd fixed things with Katie, so you can understand why he'd be hesitant about talking to you, right?"

It made sense, all of it. He wasn't annoyed or upset that Dev hadn't told him, if anything he wanted the best for him. But he felt a little sad that Dev didn't feel like he could talk to him about it at all.

"I know what you're thinking, genius," Luke thumped their joined hands into Reid's chest lightly. "Dev needs time, and he'll come to you when he's comfortable and sure about where things are heading between him and Katie. I'm pretty sure he knows that Katie would come to you first so don't make a sad face over it, too much sad-face Reid has been witnessed today and it hurts my heart to see it."

Reid couldn't understand how in the world he'd gotten so lucky, how he'd found him. He had a husband like Luke who was stupidly beautiful, looking up at him with the late afternoon sun carving out his best features for Reid's eyes to devour. Those dimples, his cheekbones, his hair glinting like thin golden strands, and his goddamn smile that rivalled even the sun's brightness most days. Christ, Reid had become so damn sappy, too.

"You know me too well."

Luke grinned up at him and fluttered his eyelashes. "That I do, my darling. I've had to put up with you and your weirdness for six years now, you think I haven't learnt anything?"

"Thanks," Reid huffed, feigning annoyance. "I've put up with you and your stubbornness for the last six years too, may I add."

Luke laughed hard and loud, and twisted his head to press a kiss to Reid's bare stomach, making Reid suck in a surprised breath. "I love you too, asshole--now tell me what Katie said in that text you just got."

"Just that she was going to meet Dev later, and that she'd drop Jacob with us on the way, he'll probably sleep over."

"Oh, good idea! Freddie hasn't seen him this week and it'll be fun to have him around."

"Yeah, that was my idea, too," Reid added, lest he forget that he was a genius and _did_ give good advice.

Luke patted at his chest with a nod. "Good boy, now _that_ was a great idea. You did tell Katie to keep us updated, right?"

Reid glanced over to see Freddie running his way towards them. "Yes, I did."

"Now I'm thinking whether I should text Dev," Luke mused.

Reid slid his hand under Luke's tank top and rested it on his stomach. "No, don't do it, don't get involved where we're not needed. We'll find out soon enough from Katie, if Dev doesn't tell us anything that is."

Luke shook his head, stretching his arms above his head with a groan to straighten out some kinks. "Nuh uh, he'll tell you himself. You'll have a text from him tonight I bet."

Before Reid could answer, Freddie was by his side, tapping both his chubby hands on his cheeks.

"Papa, s'hot."

Luke blindly grabbed Freddie's half empty juice box from earlier and handed it to Reid, who handed it to their son. Freddie was quick to gulp it down as Reid wiped the damp curls, that had escape from his bun, out of his eyes. His sunhat was now nowhere to be seen. Once Freddie was done drinking in about five seconds and gave the juice box back to Reid, then started to take his shorts and t-shirt off, somehow both at the same time.

Reid hastily put the empty juice box down somewhere behind him, wanting to help. "Freddie, wait a sec--"

Luke and took a hold of Freddie's wrist to get his attention. "Baby, are you really that hot?"

"Yah, so hot!" Freddie insisted with a frantic nod.

Reid shared a laugh with Luke and helped Freddie strip till he was in just his underwear.

"There, does that feel better now?" Reid asked as he folded his Freddie's clothes and put them with his t-shirt.

"Now m'yike you Papa," Freddie said with a giggle, pointing at Reid's half nakedness as Luke joined in with him with silent giggles of his own.

Like father, like son.

"I'm not exactly stripping down to my underwear like you, monster."

Reid reached out to tickle Freddie who squirmed away, but not before Reid managed to grab him and blow a couple of raspberries to his stomach making Freddie screech happily. He managed to dart out of Reid's clutches eventually, and sprinted back towards Peggy and his little house.

"I love him so much," Luke said softly. Reid looked down at Luke to see his eyes fixed on their son, and he couldn't help but agree.

"Me too."

Luke met his gaze and smiled up at Reid. "He's growing up too fast, but there isn't a day that goes by that Freddie doesn't say or do something that amazes me. Can you believe he's ours?"

Reid couldn't believe it some days either, and smiled to himself when a memory came to mind. "Remember when we brought him home for the first time and we laid him down in the middle of our bed, we just looked at each other and burst out laughing, wondering how the hell we were considered responsible enough to look after a baby."

Luke nodded, a smile breaking out on his face. "Oh my god yeah, and we had to be quiet because Freddie had just gotten to back to sleep after his trip home from the hospital, but holy crap. Some days I still can't believe they actually handed him to us and said, 'he's all yours...take care of him'. How have we not messed him up yet?"

Carding his fingers through Luke's hair once more, Reid laughed heartily. "I don't think we've done a bad job so far, and we've still got some time to mess him up, don't worry about that."

Luke leaned into Reid's touch, laughing with him. "Yeah, that's true...but let's not let him go through what I did. Too much drama for a beautiful boy like him wouldn't be the best thing."

"It wasn't so great for a beautiful boy like you, too--but if he's as strong as you, he'll get through anything."

Luke met his gaze with a warmth that filled Reid's heart with the sappiest feelings. "And if he has your genius and your kind heart then he'll be unbeatable."

Reid rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness pouring out of Luke's mouth, even if only half of it was true. "Now, that is true, but if we've messed up one thing about our son, it's this exhibitionist streak of his...but that's all got to be you."

Luke shook with laughter, and swatted at Reid's chest. "Shut up, asshole--way to ruin a sweet moment."

"That's what I'm best at, don't you know that?"

"I do."

Luke chuckled and lifted himself up to press a sloppy kiss to Reid's cheek, a hand coming up to pinch at his other cheek. "And that's why I love you, you smug asshole--but listen, I almost forgot to tell you something, it's such good news."

Reid raised an eyebrow for Luke to carry on, but he had to wait for Luke to settle with his head in his lap again. "Are you uncomfortable?" Luke asked, noticing Reid's wince that he hadn't even realised he'd made. He had to be honest, his legs were beginning to cramp up, but all they needed was a stretch.

"Do you want me to move?" Luke enquired, starting to get up. But Reid put a hand to his shoulder, holding him in place as he unfolded his legs, straightening them out and hoped he hadn't jostled Luke so much.

Luke's frown had become deeper. "Reid, I can move if you want me to."

"It's fine," Reid stretched his toes, and adjusted the pillow on his thighs so Luke had more support, quickly glancing over at Freddie to check he was okay. He was busy picking daisies and putting them on Peggy's head.

"Tell me the good news--something to do with your book?" Reid asked, smoothed the frown on Luke's forehead with his thumb with a soft smile.

"Nope! Guess who got approved by an adoption agency and is on the waiting list for a kid?"

There was only person he'd known about who was considering adoption over the past year or so, so it wasn't hard to narrow the answer down, as surprising as the news was. "Casey got approved already? I thought he'd only sent the application four months ago."

"I know, but they managed to get all requirements completed pretty quick, and now all he has to do is wait for the call. He'd called me while I was out on my run, which is why I was kinda late home. He was so excited, Reid."

"I can imagine--is he looking forward to it?"

Luke grinned happily, taking Reid's hand in his. "Yeah, he can't wait, and he said that the way he's feeling right now is proof that he's made the right decision. It's never easy to be a single parent, but I think Casey can do it. He wants a kid but hasn't found the right person to have them with, and now that he has a steady job at the school, loves teaching the kids, and he has a house and a dog, it makes sense for him to do it this way, you know?"

"His parents still don't like the idea?"

Luke wrinkled his nose. "They're okay with it, but they want what's best for him they're not going to deny him his own happiness. I guess they were hoping he'd do everything the traditional way, find a girl, get married and then they would have babies of their own."

Reid scoffed. "Since when does anyone in this town do anything the 'traditional' way? There's no such thing."

"I know!"

"Last time I spoke to Bob, he seemed fine with it. A little bit confused about his decision, but supportive anyway."

"Hmmm," Luke hummed. "Casey has the support he needs from those who matter...he'll be fine, and I think he's going to be the best Dad. Don't you?"

"I think so, too."

Failed relationship after failed relationship had Casey down in the dumps for a long while. He'd settled himself in every other way, but having a child was the one thing he'd yearned for, for a long time. And so came the idea of adoption, and Casey hadn't been able to think of anything but that since. It seemed like the perfect step to take now that everything in his life was settled, even if he didn't have someone to share that responsibility with right now.

 "Is he still against having a newborn?" Reid remembered that as much as Casey loves Freddie, when they'd had dinner and had been discussing the possibility of adoption, Casey had expressed that he wasn't quite sure he could handle a baby or toddler all on his own as a single father.

"Not really, but he said he'd prefer a kid who was older because he knows it's much harder for them to be adopted."

"Yeah, I get that."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Reid's eyes fell on Freddie who was slyly sprinting past them and towards the house.

Reid twisted around, heart in his throat, Luke lifting himself up to see what was going on, too. "Hey, Fred--where're you going?"

Freddie bounced on his toes. "Papa, I gotta go pee pee!"

"Do you want me or Papa to come with you?" Luke asked, eyebrows raised. As much as Freddie was now fully potty trained, there was always the anxiety of letting him go on his own.

Freddie with a frown and his arms crossed huffed his reply, "No, I'mma big boy now."

Reid bit back a laugh and nodded him to go on. "Go to the downstairs bathroom and nowhere else, bud--that's where your stool is. Shout if you need me or your Daddy, okay?"

Freddie nodded frantically and ran inside the house like a rocket.

Reid looked at Luke, who had hefted himself off of Reid and was sat cross legged facing his side. "Can I be thankful for the fact that our kid took to using the toilet so quick? I don't miss the diapers," said Reid.

"Same here," Luke agreed with a laugh, holding a hand out for Peggy who'd padded her way over to get some attention and some rest, nosing into his palm before laying down on the blanket next to Luke with a tired huff. "He's had a few accidents at night, and during the day, but he's been pretty good otherwise."

Reid moved the pillow off of his lap and smiled. "Like he said, he's a big boy."

Luke nodded in agreement, reaching out to give Reid's thighs a little massage, somehow knowing they'd be feeling a little stiff. "That he is. And he'll be off to kindergarten soon, then who will I have at home to keep me company?"

Reid pointed to the four legged animal laid down right next to Luke. "You have Peggy?"

Peggy lifted her head, hearing her name, tongue lolling out of her mouth as Luke squished his cheek against her head, giving her a big hug. "Yes I do, and she won't ever leave me--will you, Peg?" Luke cooed.

Peggy licked at his face in reply, butting her nose against his cheek, making Luke laugh out loud. "But does this mean I can get another dog? Peggy won't have Freddie for company anymore and she'd need someone to play with, right?" asked Luke, trying to look nonchalant as he did.

Reid gave him a look that should've been an answer in of itself, but Luke pulled those puppy dog eyes and Reid had to make things clearer verbally. "No, we're not getting another dog. You can get that idea right out of your head. A dog and a kid are more than enough."

Luke shrugged, undeterred. "Whatever, I'm gonna get Freddie to convince you--you'll do anything he says."

"I don't let him control me," Reid retorted. He was sure he didn't, most of the time. "And using our son in this way is a new low, even for you, Luke."

Luke's mouth fell open at the accusation. "Like you didn't use him just the other day to go to that bakery to get those pies saying it was because Freddie was craving some? Don't even lie to me, Reid."

Okay, so that wasn't a lie--but kids were a good excuse for many things, even if some of those things were completely selfish.

"Fine, we're both terrible parents--happy?"

Luke grinned wide and goofily holding his hand out for a high five, which Reid reluctantly returned with a fond shake of his head. "You're crazy."

"You love me really," Luke told him with a wink.

And that wasn't really a lie.

Freddie came back by then, shaking his hands with a wide toothy grin, obviously proud of himself for completing his very important task.

"Did you wash your hands?" Luke asked as Freddie came closer.

Freddie nodded and flicked his wet hands at Luke who protested with a loud, "Hey!" that had their son break down into a fit of giggles. He eventually climbed into Luke's lap and latched onto Luke's arm, holding on tight, face screwed up with the effort. "Daddy, I 'yove you so much!"

Reid couldn't help but let his heart fill with those fuzzy feelings, Luke's sweet smile at Freddie's confession was the best thing he'd seen that day. It was as if he was surprised to hear it every time, as if he didn't feel like he was worthy, which was so, so far from the truth.

Luke peppered kisses all over his face, much to his delight, and gave him one last kiss on the tip of his nose. Freddie's smile was just as bright, if not brighter than Luke's. "I love you too, so, so much!"

The distance between Reid and Luke was only an inch or two, and so for Freddie to jump from Luke to Reid wasn't such a big effort. This time however, Freddie glommed onto Reid, arms wrapping around his neck, but not before kissing his cheek sloppily and squeezing their cheeks together.

"I yove you, Papa...so, so much!"

Reid wrapped his arms around their son in turn and laughed heartily, twisting his head to kiss his cheek. He hadn't known what had prompted the confession, but he'd take these spontaneous declarations of love for as long as he could. Who knew he'd love them so much?

"I love you too," Reid told him, and looked Luke's way, who had damp eyes and a smile that was surely making his cheeks ache.

"I wonder what he wants," Reid said with a wry smile, raising an eyebrow Luke way.

"He's probably going to ask to eat something he shouldn't have, like father like son."

But it wasn't the case this time around, even if it had been a couple of times before. Instead, Freddie settled himself against Reid's chest, head tucked into Reid's neck.

Reid wrapped his arms around his son, letting him stretch his legs into Luke's lap. "You tired, monster?"

"No, Papa."

Luke wrapped his hands around Freddie's feet, pretending to bite them to get his attention.  "You can't be tired anyway 'cause guess who's comin' for a sleepover tonight? Jacob's coming over!"

That had Freddie excited, eyes wide, perking him up. "Yay, Jacob!"

"Yes, baby--that'll be fun, huh?"

Freddie agreed with a frantic nod. "Can we have pizza p'ease, Daddy?"

Luke met Reid's gaze with a smirk and nodded. "Yes, we can have pizza."

Reid smoothed a hand over Freddie's curls and his back, winking Luke's way who grinned. "Maybe we can watch a movie, too."

Freddie gasped. "With pop-pop?"

"Yes, with popcorn, too," Reid clarified with a laugh. Okay, maybe he was a pushover, not that Luke was any better.

"And we can make an awesome pillow fort, with tons of pillows and blankets and have our own little picnic," Luke added.

"Yay!" Freddie squealed, so excited and happy about his evening plans.

"And maybe if those two sack out early, we can get some private time, just you and me?" Reid suggested slyly.

Luke's lips twisted into a smile and he threw him a wink back, nodding. "I think we can find a way to make that work."

Freddie had, had enough of the cuddle session by then and clambered out of Reid's arms, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment.

"Feeling cold, buddy?" Reid grabbed Freddie's t-shirt and was about to put it on for him but Freddie twisted out of his way.

"Wanna wear _your_ tee, Papa."

Reid laughed. "It's gonna be too big for you."

"P'ease, Papa, p'ease!"

"Here," Luke held out a hand for Reid's t-shirt, waggling his fingers. "Lemme put it on for you, I wanna see if it fits."

Exasperated, Reid handed Luke his own t-shirt, and watched as Luke put it on for him. He straightened out the shoulders, which drooped over his arms, the bottom of the t-shirt reaching his toes.

Luke brushed some fake lint off of Freddie's tiny shoulders and told him to give him a twirl, much to Luke's amusement. The poor boy looked like he was drowning in it, but for some reason looked absolutely gleeful wearing it. The shock of his auburn curls went well with the green of the t-shirt.

Luke gave an approving look. "I think it fits him perfectly, not big at all. Give us a twirl, mister."

Freddie flapped his arms around and spun on the spot, doing a silly little dance too, making both Reid and Luke dissolve into laughter.

"S'pretty and I'm wanna show my bunny, be righ' back!" Freddie declared, skipping off to his bunny who he'd left in his little house, lifting the end of the t-shirt off of his feet so he wouldn't trip. He was also singing something Reid couldn't quite make out, Peggy following after him to keep his safe.

Reid shook his head in disbelief. That kid was strange, but somehow both his and Luke's. "Seriously, who made this kid?"

Luke slid closer to Reid, dropping his head onto Reid's shoulder with a chuckle, curling an arm around his waist. "I don't know, but he's all ours and he's gonna have the both of us raising him. I think he'll be okay."

Reid pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Luke's hairline. "You sure about that?"

Luke took a long time to answer, but he sounded  a little hesitant that had Reid worried. But before he was going to ask, Luke chimed in softly but quietly, smoothing his other hand over Reid's stomach.

"Definitely, and I mean--we're not so terrible as parents to not have another child, right? I mean, no one will stop us from having another one."

The admission had Reid a little taken aback, enough to stop him from speaking for a moment since it had come out of nowhere, but Luke lifted his head to meet his gaze sheepishly.

"Shit, I know we've kinda talked about it since therapy and everything, and it's okay if you don't want another child right now and that's not what I'm saying. It's a huge responsibility, and I know that we still need to talk about it in depth and--"

Reid knew that Luke could keep on blabbering to justify his need to expand their family. But Luke wasn't to know just how much he didn't need to justify a thing.  He put a finger to Luke's lips, and shushed him.

"I'd love to have another kid with you."

Luke blinked, surprised. "Really?" he said, Reid's finger still on his lips muffling his answer.

"Yeah," he nodded, dropping his finger. And there was no doubt in Reid's mind that he wanted this now, even though he wanted to go down a completely different route this time around, it had been one he and Luke had discussed before. Now that their marriage felt stronger than ever, it definitely felt like the right time.

"Ideally not this year, but if next year we can start the legal processes of..."

Luke caught onto his thoughts exactly with a smile that was growing by the second.

"Adoption? I was thinking the same thing. I know surrogacy is still an option for us after Freddie but--adoption has always been something that I've wanted to do."

Reid agreed, and he knew that being an only child, although great for him since he'd liked to left alone at most times, it still wasn't the most fun of childhoods. He wanted Freddie to have siblings to rely on, to love him, and for him to love them in return when he and Luke weren't around anymore.

"So if we get the processes and legal things on the go then maybe this time next year--"

"We could be a family of four," Luke finished for him with an awed look. "I love the sound of that."

"I love the sound of that, too." Reid gave Luke a soft but lingering kiss which he readily gave into with a gentle sigh.

"I wish I could have your babies," Luke said into Reid's lips, kissing him once more.

Reid pulled back an inch with a raised eyebrow amusedly, as Luke snorted a laugh.

"We can keep trying as hard and for as long as you want, because it is really fun, but biologically," Reid inhaled sharply with a shrug, "things are slightly tough for us."

Luke groaned with a pout, knocking his nose into Reid's cheek, but blew out a breath. "I know, damn biology...but, adoption is good, I want to do that with you. I want to give a child a safe and happy home with us. I want our Freddie to be have a brother or a sister."

Reid didn't want anything more in that moment.

As momentous a decision it was, it felt easy and it felt right. After their bump last year, they'd come so far, and they were in a much better place. It wasn't as if they were going to bring another baby or toddler into their house tomorrow, _thank god_.

There was so much to discuss, to reconcile and to decide. This was just the start of a process, of a journey Reid couldn't wait to go on with his husband, and their son. And their dog, too.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

A ticklish feeling spread across his stomach, which had Reid glance down to see Luke rubbing a light hand over Reid's stomach, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Luke's thoroughly amused face met his eyes. "I was just imagining how grumpy you would be if you could get pregnant. You'd be the most annoying and whiny pregnant person ever."

Reid was offended for obvious reasons. "How am I grumpy and whiny?"

Luke burst out laughing. "You are dramatic and grumpy when you get the _flu_ \--what would you be like having a baby growing inside you?"

When Reid thought about it some more, it did make sense. Luke had a point, but--"Wait a second, if I'm grumpy and whiny, then you'd be a nightmare."

Luke was offended this time around. "What? How would I be a nightmare?"

Reid didn't know where to start. "Because you'd have to limit your caffeine, and I know how much you love your coffee and can't go without it. Plus the questions, so many questions--imagine how much worse you'd be if you were pregnant. You'd have me up five times a night asking me whether what you'd read in the books and online were true."

"Hey! I only ever woke you up once, maybe twice when we were gonna have Freddie."

"No, it was atleast three times every night, especially near the end of the pregnancy."

A smack to Reid's chest was Luke's retort and he tackled him to the grass, hovering above him with the most adorable, yes _adorable_ , grumpy face. "You are so mean to me."

Reid smirked up at him, cupping Luke's cheek. "How is what I said mean?  I like my sleep, and you wouldn't stop worrying about something that we had no control over."

Luke huffed. "So I worry, is that a deal breaker a second time around? I could be worse, and there will be more books."

Reid's lips twisted into a grin, thumb sweeping over the apple of Luke's cheek. "Far from it, someone's gotta be the sane one in this relationship."

Despite himself, Luke's face transformed into Reid's favourite smile, the one with the dimples out in full force. "You're the worst, why the hell am I married to you?"

"So you can have babies with me?"

Luke laughed, dropping a kiss to Reid's nose before sliding to lie down next to him. He twisted his head to face him and reached down to hold his hand. "I married you for more than just babies."

"For the sex?" Reid enquired smugly, tightening his grip of Luke's hand.

"Asshole."

"Okay yeah, I married you for your ass, that's not entirely untrue."

Luke rolled his eyes with another laugh and leaned in for a kiss which Reid readily returned. "I married you because I love you. You make me better, Dr. Oliver--you are everything that I didn't know I needed. You are the perfect co-parent, and the perfect husband. And yes, I also married you because there's no way I could take on middle of the night bottle feeds without you."

It would be a complete lie if hearing that didn't make Reid feel all that sappy shit. He blamed Luke, completely.

"Well, next time around--I'm leaving all the feeds to you, including the middle of the night diaper changes."

"Mean," Luke chuckled lightly. "You are the meanest! Atleast tell me you love me, after that speech it's the least I deserve."

And how could he deny his husband that? He lifted their entwined hands and pressed a kiss to them.

"I love you. There...I said it--happy?"

Luke's eyes said everything he couldn't quite express verbally. "Very happy," he replied with. And that was enough to make Reid's own heart sing like he was in some damn Disney movie.

Freddie wandered over then, with his bunny in tow, and lay himself right on top of Luke and cuddled up to him. "Daddy, m'hungry."

Reid and Luke were powerless not to laugh. And Reid knew exactly what Luke was thinking.

Luke embraced him, kissing his forehead a couple of times. "Baby, it's dinner time soon. Gotta wait it out till then, 'kay?"

Reid turned on his side and smoothed a hand over Freddie's head, feeling the comforting weight of Peggy on his legs as she settled on them. "Once Jacob gets here, we can get pizza and popcorn."

"N'ice-cream," Freddie added with those puppy dog eyes, a look he'd learnt from Luke, Reid was sure.

 And it was enough to make Reid fold. Fine okay, he was a total pushover for their kid.                            

"Anything you want," Reid told him, meeting Luke's gaze with a warm smile. "Anything you want."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feminist!Reid is my jam. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas about what you'd like to read next about their lives, do let me know! I'm always open to suggestions. ♥


End file.
